Lips like Cocaine
by Dark-Edward
Summary: Yoochun always kept watch on Junsu. That wonderful mouth. He could only think of what it would be like to touch those soft lips... To taste them...


He was doing it again, this time for Jaejoong.  
Junsu had his tongue poking out of his mouth as Jaejoong spoon fed him some pudding-like treat. Yoochun couldn't help but watch as the younger would try to taste with his tongue before the food even got close to his mouth. It was an on-going habit, Yoochun noticed. It wasn't the only thing he noticed.  
His eyes were glued to the secondary thing he loved about Junsu. Those plump, pink lips the smaller boy owned. He watched as they curved around the spoon then drew upwards into a smile. Apparently the thick substance was good, not that Yoochun cared. As Yoochun watched, he can only think of what it would be like to touch those soft lips... To taste them. He began nibbling on his lip.  
"Ah, Hyung, do you want some?" Junsu asked, watching Yoochun bite his lip.  
"Hm? Oh. No thanks."  
"There's still more left if you want some Yoochun." Jaejoong said, getting up from the table and put the rest in the fridge.  
"Ah!" Yunho flipped on the couch, turning to face the kitchen. "Jaejoong and I will be going out for the night so don't eat all the pudding Junsu!"  
Junsu whined about not being that greedy and Yoochun's eyes lit up. Jaejoong and Yunho were going to be gone... And leaving them with pudding... Yoochun smirked, hiding it under his hand. Junsu would be in trouble tonight.

"Have fun Hyungs!" Junsu waved from the couch, leaning over the back.  
Yoochun waited until he heard the click of the door before he lept off the couch and into the kitchen. Junsu blinked, watching his hyung saunter into the room.  
"Yah, Junsu, want to share some pudding with me?"  
"But Hyung, I've already eaten some today... And Yunho hyung will get mad at me."  
Yoochun chuckled. "I can handle Yunho, don't you worry."  
Yoochun pulled the glass of pudding out of the fridge.  
"Unless you want me to eat it all by myself." He smirked.  
Junsu bolted off the couch and into one of the stools in the kitchen. Yoochun pulled out one spoon and sat next to Junsu.  
"Ah hyung, we'll need another-..."  
Yoochun quickly scooped up the vanilla pudding and held it in front of Junsu's face. The aroma filled Junsu's nose and his mouth watered. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, expecting the thick, yellowish substance to fill his mouth. When it didn't, he opened his eyes.  
Yoochun smiled, just as expected. Junsu stuck his tongue out before he had even moved the spoon any closer to his mouth. Junsu's eyes moved to Yoochun, expecting him to put the spoon into his mouth. Yoochun waved the spoon under Junsu's nose. He chuckled as the younger tried to raise his mouth to the spoon, then pulled it away.  
"Let me feed it to you Junsu."  
"But hyung, you have to put it in my mouth."  
Yoochun chuckled again, taking the spoonful into his own mouth.  
"H-hyung!" Junsu whined, pouting.  
Yoochun licked his lips. The pudding was very sweet and very delicious. No wonder Junsu wanted it so bad. He dipped the spoon into the glass again, making sure to coat the spoon. He brought to spoon to Junsu's mouth again, watching his tongue come out again. He dabbed the spoon onto Junsu's tongue, covering it with pudding. Junsu blinked, drawing his tongue back in his mouth. He let the mixture go down his throat as Yoochun put the spoon into his own mouth again.  
"Hyung... Can I have a spoonful too?"  
"You've already had some today. It's my turn to have most of it."  
Yoochun made sure to make a mess of the spoon this time, pretending to slip as he tried to shove the metal object into Junsu's mouth.  
"Oops..." Yoochun chuckled to himself.  
He reached forward, wiping Junsu's lip and smeering it with pudding. As Junsu stuck out his tongue to lick it off, Yoochun pushed it back in.  
"Nuh-uh..."  
"I can't lick my lip?"  
"Nope."  
Yoochun grabbed another spoonful and lifted it. "Open."  
Junsu opened his mouth and Yoochun allowed him the sweet treat.  
"Mmm..." Junsu smiling again.  
"Close your lips." Yoochun instructed.  
"What?"  
"Close your lips."  
Junsu arched a brow, closing his lips anyways. Yoochun covered the back of the spoon with pudding, running over Junsu's lips and painting them white. Leaning forward, Yoochun began at the corner of Junsu's mouth, dipping his tongue into the crease. He ran his tongue over Junsu's bottom lip, stopping to nibble. Junsu froze, going cross-eyed to watch Yoochun. It wasn't until Yoochun's mouth covered his own when Junsu pulled back, his lips a little more plump that before.  
"You still have a little bit..." Yoochun moved his hand to Junsu's lip.  
Junsu's hand flew out, grabbing the older man's wrist.  
"I-I can get it."  
As soon as Junsu's tongue left his mouth, Yoochun attacked the younger boys mouth. Overpowering the younger man, Yoochun held Junsu's face tight in his hands. He pulled Junsu's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it and causing the younger to moan. Junsu tried to bring it back into his mouth but Yoochun scrapped his teeth against him, causing Junsu to stop. He let Yoochun massage his tongue, sending tingles down his spine. He was finally was able to pull his abused tongue back into his mouth. Yoochun nibbled on Junsu's bottom lip, the soft flesh swelling up. Junsu began to pant and Yoochun took the opportunity to dip his tongue inside the hot cavern of Junsu's mouth. Yoochun's hand fell to the small of the younger man's back, pushing him forward slightly. Junsu pushed against the table, soft moans escaping his mouth. Yoochun placed a sweet kiss at the corner of Junsu's mouth.  
Junsu's breath came out raggedly as Yoochun's fingers traced his lips.  
"Even better than I imagined..." 


End file.
